The present invention relates to a method for the selection of the loops of heddles of the flat type with open heads in an automatic heddling machine and a device for carrying out said method.
It is known that automatic heddling machines must be able to select the loops of heddles from the packet of loops in the magazine, that is they must be able to separate each loop in the packet from the next to enable it to be placed individually in position for heddling.
A known type of heddler comprises a loop selection device consisting of a blade whose flat point is wedged into the inverted V-sectioned space bounded by the flanks of the heads of two adjacent loops in the packet; but this known device requires the heads of the loops to be previously worked, that is rounded off on both flanks to give said V profile.
Another known type of heddler comprises what is commonly termed a "screw nut" loop selection device which consists of a stem with a short threaded portion which engages as the stem rotates on itself in a corresponding slot through the body of each loop and separates it from the packet; this known device too can only use loops whose bodies have been previously given an extra hole for said particular use.